zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/My ZT account got hacked... then I get kicked from the server of the wiki... ect..
Ok, I might have in the past faked about being hacked, I'm not really sure since its been 2 years and the only thing I remember is crying over new must sees and the riots before my ban. But today, I was actually hacked today, and the entire ZT website just freaks out. I know I'm in a community of a bunch of 8 year olds that don't have any knowledge past Middle School. But this one just.. shocked me. Around like 4PM or whatever, I have no clue since I was watching YouTube, the hacker spammed 11 different videos, all deleted now, all of them saying many sexual stuff and swearing. Now I know that I swear and he (obviously) swears. So there's some relation, and also if I have pretended to be hacked, then... relation... I don't know, but it has gone as far as the guy saying the "n" word. And he did say that he wanted to... do stuff to some ZT users. I just judged a book by its cover because the title was innappropiate. But then, there's literally every ZT user flipping out saying "OMG EliteData is pulling an awful joke on us, and he's faking being hacked and blah blah blah"... Like... what Ok, the community was nice to me, but now since I was legitably hacked, everyone thinks its just an awful joke I have done. Of course, I have paid no intrest in ZT latley, just a little burst as my account is going to expire in a couple days. Honestly, I wouldn't even waste my time doing something like that. The must-see situation, I actually have no part in at all, so its most likely the hacker. I know you guys might say "You were a trolling account in 2016 so that means you're trolling us now even though its been 2 years since that happened." But of course, I've gotten into other drama-related situations, and many users forgave for that. But this one, I don't know, even after apologising, users continue to bug me. So I guess the logic here is: "If you cause drama, people will like you. If you don't cause drama, but someone else does, no one will like you" Even though that makes no sense. Yesterday some kid on Roblox said that I'm a normie because I scroll through memes. But meanwhile he's talking in emoticons like its 1995. ":D" "xD" ":P" ":(" And then he told me that my logic didn't make sense because I said "Dude, its not 2012, stop typing like that." He thought I made no sense because I didn't type like him, but also I was scrolling through memes. So I guess... my logic doesn't make sense. Also, I got kicked from the server of the wiki because Carl installed a bot to do autobans so now Im banned from the wiki for typing in caps... twice. Carl, you really need to fix that bot. Also my Discord account got auto-banned the other day because of some glitch with no reason to it. So I guess... I'm stuck. Discord account: EliteData-Wolf#4533 EliteData 21:28, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts